You Are Here
by CrimsonDaze
Summary: Jack may not exist to the world right now but he's leaving his mark little by little and he has some help now too.


Hi!This would be my first story after lurking for a while on this site! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"… _It's like you don't exist."_

Don't exist… Of course he existed. He was here wasn't he? He could still touch, he could still see, he could still breathe, _he could still feel_. He knew because he could certainly feel the pain of being called nonexistent like a punch in the face.

But he laughed it off.

He didn't want to admit that pain to anyone, not even to himself because sometimes when his thoughts strayed a little too far and a little too deep, he found himself questioning his own existence.

So he simply replied, "No, the kangaroo's right," feeling a rush of smug satisfaction when Bunnymund protested in the background but it melted as quickly as his snow in the heat of summer.

He knew no child believed in him, for all the world a ghost.

He could be giving the kids a snow day or watching them build snowmen, go on bobsled races, and pelt each other with snowballs or forming icicles right over their windows, it mattered not. He was nothing to them, not even a glimpse of the source of their joy crossing through their minds as they screamed in laughter and excitement as they played in the snow.

And to think he had endured it for three hundred years with only an eternity more to go… It was like an empty void had swallowed him up in a world of nothingness.

The Guardians… ha… They may be able to see him, which was part of what kept him sane all these years, but so what?

Bunnymund hated him. Sandman was okay but they never really talked and Tooth and North were like really casual acquaintances.

He was utterly alone.

x-X-x-Jack-Frost-x-X-x

He hadn't really been trying really. All he wanted to do was make Jamie believe in Bunnymund again. He had no hopes at that point really and the thought hadn't even crossed his mind as he showed him the ice bunny but when Jamie stared up at him with wide eyes… He thought he might burst. It was the most wonderful experience he had ever had! The rush of joy that shot through him was enough to put him on some kind of high. How could he ever ask for more?

But then Jamie got six more believers and it was all he could do to not simply break down in sheer happiness. Finally! Finally! Even if it were only six out of billions, these six children were _everything _to him, for a spirit who had _none._

x-X-x-Nipping-at-your-nose-x-X-x

They were making rounds tonight as they had been doing the last couple months, ensuring that Pitch was well and truly defeated and won't be rearing his ugly head anytime in the future. So far it's been clear except for the occasional Nightmare but those were defeated easily enough.

To be sure, it was a boring job and Jack would rather be doing something else but he understood that it was necessary. Although Pitch could never die and he could creep out again anytime, they didn't want to have another fiasco on their hands like the one before.

It was October now and he was flying with Tooth back to the outskirts of town where the sleigh and the other Guardians awaited them.

The night air was nippy and Jack reveled in the feel of the icy wind against his face, smiling happily as remembered that it was almost winter and he wondered what he should do this winter. Maybe whip up a snowstorm big enough to let kids off school for a whole week? He'll certainly enjoy watching the people attempt to shovel them all away.

Come to think of it… wasn't today…

Jack grinned to himself.

He doubted the others would remember, busy as they were. Let's see how long it took for them to catch on.

"Anything at all?" North asked when they were all gathered.

Sandman shook his head but Bunnymund answered, "Nothing out of the ordinary but there seems to be a lot of pumpkins out today."

North raised a brow. "Pumpkins?"

"And I think I saw eggshells lying around," volunteered Tooth before turning to Jack. "What about you, Jack?"

Jack grinned in what he hoped was a mysterious way before saying in a low, menacing voice, "Yes, I saw a lot of things tonight. Witches and goblins, zombies and vampires, skeletons and tombstones, things that go bump in the night."

Bunnymund scowled. "This has Pitch written all over it," he spat. "Did he already return?"

A loud cackle suddenly filled the air and the Guardians were instantly on the defensive, taking out their respective weapons to prepare for a fight but then a cry of "Trick or treat!" followed and everyone relaxed again with a sigh of relief.

"Of course," North said, chuckling slightly and rubbing his forehead. "How could I have forgotten? It's Halloween today!"

At that declaration, what looked like a specter of a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head wearing a witch's hat materialized out of the air beside him and nodded, glowing mouth grinning wickedly.

"Argh sorry about that, Sam," Bunnymund apologized.

"I'm sorry too. We've been so busy lately that we just plain forgot," Tooth elaborated.

The scarecrow simply nodded again, seeming to vanish back into the air but then suddenly enlarged itself into a giant fanged creature with claws, causing a small scream of surprise from Tooth, a startled "Crikey!" from Bunnymund, a cry of shock from North, an exclamation mark above Sandy's head, and a "Whoa!" from Jack.

The apparition faded away with one last gleeful cackle and the five relaxed once again.

"Almost forgot how he likes tricks that one," Bunnymund muttered, trying to compose himself again.

The sound of laughter from a few feet away instantly had everyone tensed again.

"Let's move!" North directed, gesturing towards his sleigh.

Everyone made to scramble onboard but Jack faltered in his retreat to look back towards the children just rounding the bend in the far corner.

"Jack, come on!" North urged.

But he seemed to remain frozen, heart pounding as the kids gasped in surprise and pointed excitedly at them.

"Look! It's Santa!"

The excited children rushed towards the sleigh that had just taken off, rushing right through him.

Jack felt his breath hitch as disappointment swelled into his chest, numbly watching the children clamoring at the sleigh that had quickly disappeared behind some of the taller houses and buildings to hide it from view.

Even after the children had gone, Jack remained standing for a while longer, too frozen by the sudden wellspring of desolation to even move.

He had forgotten that even with Jamie and the others believing in him and seeing him that there were still plenty out there in the world who _can't_, some of the few _billions_ who still didn't know he existed.

He felt a tentative touch on his shoulder and he reflexively aimed his staff at the culprit, trailing ice into the air as he did so only to point at a wide-eyed Tooth and he instantly lowered staff, mumbling an apology.

"Jack…" Tooth began quietly, replacing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This isn't… You…"

She seemed to flounder for the words but North quickly picked up where she left off. "We believe in you, Jack. Someday, the children will be able to give name to the winter wonderland you give. We'll help you find believers. We'll be there every step of way."

"Because whether you or I want it or not, we're still all family," Bunnymund added to which Sandy gave a firm nod.

Jack nodded, feeling a bit more encouraged than before. It didn't completely lift his spirits but it was enough to know that he wasn't utterly alone anymore.


End file.
